hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 16 (Meteor Garden)
Episode 16 (第16集), also titled "Chapter 16" (Chapter 拾陸), is the sixteenth episode of the drama, Meteor Garden. The episode aired on July 26, 2001 in Taiwan. It was followed by episode seventeen on August 2. Lan Cheng-lung guest starred in this episode. Dong Shan Cai meets a strange guy, Qing Yong, while on a blind date with He Yuan Zi. He reminds her of Dao Ming Si and also claims to be his cousin. Si and the others investigate him, and soon learn he is not who presents himself as. Plot Dong Shan Cai finds a letter from Hua Ze Lei in her mailbox. In the letter, Lei reveals he will be going to Japan to help his father's business and that he pursued Shan Cai in order for Dao Ming Si to face his feelings. That morning, Si arrives at the last second to say goodbye to Lei at the airport. He Yuan Zi later visits Shan Cai at her home, where they take a photo together. She uses the photo to advertise for a blind date. Xiao Zi arranges several blind dates to meet her and Shan Cai at a cafe. She dismisses most of them, until a guy, Qing Yong, and his friend arrive Qing Yong reminds Shan Cai strongly of Si. He behaves very rudely, even pouring a drink on Shan Cai. She and Xiao Zi leave immediately, but they lose track of each other. Shan Cai walks around in a daze, until Qing Yong pulls her into an alley and scares her. After she runs away, Shan Cai bumps into Si and they go have coffee. She sees Qing Yong outside and begins to ramble about him, but Si calls it an "excuse" to avoid talking to him. Mei Zuo visits Si's house and asks him about his talk with Shan Cai. Si mentions his cousin, though he insists that he has none. Him and Mei Zuo confront Yu Sao, who confirms his cousin's existence. That night, Shan Cai discovers Qing Yong following her. She closes her front door in his face, but he comes back soon with food. Shan Cai grudgingly lets him in, when she accidentally hurts his hand. They sit down to eat and he reveals his hatred for Si. He discourages her from pursuing Si, to which she indignantly replies "have you said enough?" Meanwhile, Mei Zuo and Si ask Xiao Zi for details about the blind date. Their suspicions are confirmed and they head toward Shan Cai's home. Qing Yong exits through her window, before she opens the door to let them in. In the morning, Qing Yong returns for his shoes and gives Shan Cai a flower resembling a lantern, since she said "her future is in darkness." Shan Cai is touched by the gesture and gifts him a pair of glow-in-the-dark sunglasses. Xiao Zi is investigating Qing Yong, when she runs into the other guy from the blind date. He informs her that he actually does not know Qing Yong. Mei Zuo and Si later beg Yu Sao to take them to see Qing Yong. When they arrive at his apartment, they realize he is not the person Shan Cai has been talking to. Qing Yong tells Shan Cai he is not Si's cousins and asks her to "be with him." However, she does not believe him, until Si affirms it the next day. Qing Yong arrives at that moment and reveals that Si's mother paid him to seduce Shan Cai. As the others continuing talking, Shan Cai becomes increasingly frustrated with the situation. She tells Qing Yong to take her to Si's mother. He actually brings her to an airport, since Feng is in New York. Shan Cai, who has calmed down, asks him his real name, to which he answers "Ya Men." Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Feng *Dao Ming Zhuang Guest roles *Angie Tang (Yu Sao) *Ceng Bai Yun (Qing Yong) *Lan Cheng-lung (Ya Men) Notes *This episode covers chapters one hundred and forty-nine to one hundred and sixty-one. See also Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes